


Perfumed

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: and his black little heart sang [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: Written forissenterprisekink meme,spookyfbi's prompt:girl!Spock is the Captain's Woman.





	Perfumed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://issenterprise.livejournal.com/profile)[**issenterprise**](http://issenterprise.livejournal.com/) kink meme, [](http://spookyfbi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spookyfbi.livejournal.com/)**spookyfbi** 's prompt: _girl!Spock is the Captain's Woman_.

He could not see her expression clearly as she stood at the closed door, a silhouette cut against the dusky light. But he didn't need to see her face to know how she looked--calm, quiet, disapproving in painstaking neutrality.

"Captain, I have concluded the interrogation of the Voralian rebel leaders. As you requested, here are the reports." His first officer put the PADD on the short table closest to the door and eased back into the standard posture, very pointedly ignoring the pink elephant in the room--or, in this case, the pretty blonde from Engineering who was trembling in the captain's bed.

Kirk couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at that.

"Yeah, give me a second here, Spock." He said lightly and turned towards the blond woman, voice still playful but with a harder edge: "Dismissed, Ensign."

He gave the woman a pat on the ass as she gathered her robe and made for a quick exit. Spock did not obstruct her way to the door, although Kirk noticed how the two's eyes never met once. He smiled a little wistfully with the knowledge that he'd probably never see her again, not if Spock was any good at this fleet officer business.

And as they both knew, Spock was very, very good.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain." Spock said after the door was closed once more with a gentle whirl. There was no heat in that tone. No threat. No urgency.

"Yes, of course," he looked up at her from the bed, fully knowing what's coming but still giving his most charming grin.

"I find you an adequate commanding officer, and I do not wish to disturb the ship status quo if possible. However, such behavior on your part, should it continue, would not be tolerated."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that, Spock." Kirk half-yawned and stood up. Not bothering with the robe, he moved across the room with great ease and sat on the short table by Spock's side. He tossed the PADD aside, eyes fixated on the Vulcan. "Just _what_ kind of behavior are you talking about?"

Those dark eyes returned his gaze, glittering like embers among cold ashes.

"I was, of course, referring to the fact that you knowingly compromised an agent under my command," Spock sounded pleasant, almost gentle. "Furthermore, you purposefully made me aware of this transgression in an ostentatious display of your power."

She slightly tilted her head then, a most curious gesture: Normally the body language would have been uncertainty or nervousness, but when it was Spock who did that, Kirk just noticed the exposed smooth neckline. Under any other circumstance, he would have taken it as an invitation to fuck.

"Smart girl," Kirk murmured and extended out a hand. After some apparent consideration, Spock took it and allowed herself to be pulled into his lap, settling between his legs. The blue science uniform felt rough against his bare skin, but her body heat enveloped him like a searing kiss.

Yet there was something else--a faintly sweet, almost flower-like scent. It seemed to emanate from Spock's very skin, even though he knew for a fact that she never wore any perfume. With a start Kirk realized it must be the smell of the Voralians' blood clinging to Spock's body. Down on planetside, the entire battlefield had smelled like an overly ripen fruit, bleeding out all of its sweetness for the taking.

And at that moment, the fact that Spock wore that scent pleased him in the truest sense of the word. It linked his prim Vulcan to decay and death, to tears and blood. Beyond all reason, it made James Kirk's little black heart sing.


End file.
